Payback
by Sway2
Summary: Lex invites Chloe to Metropolis - why? (My first fic - be gentle!)
1. Default Chapter

French Toast  
  
Lex looked back at his car, parked on the curb in front of a modest house, and turned on the alarm system. Come on Lex, you can do this. He sighed, feeling horrible for what he was about to do and shoved his hands in his pockets before heading up the walkway that lead to a wooden door - that door was all that stood between him and his goal, Lex was sure of it.  
  
After a brief hesitation, Lex extended a finger to press the door bell. "It's open!" a chirpy voice called over the sounds of rock music blasting from within the house. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. He had been in this house before, many times infact - it was the home of the manager of his factory in Smallville.  
  
Lex could smell something unusual coming from the kitchen and made his way there. As he entered the kitchen he saw Chloe standing in the corner flipping something in the frying pan. He took a moment to take in her appearance; a light purple medieval style top and form fitting jeans. Perfect. "Just the woman I wanted to see." Lex said smoothly leaning against the door frame.  
  
Chloe turned suddenly and dropped the strange yellow object she was flipping on the floor. "Lex!" Stunned at the fact she had the handsome billionaire in her kitchen, she knelt to pick up the unfortunate thing that had fallen and threw it in the bin to hide some of the shock. "Take a seat, I was just attempting to cook."  
  
"I noticed." He sat in one of the chairs by the table. "So I heard your dad left town for awhile. Why didn't you go with him?"  
  
"Pch. Visiting family in England. Not my thing." Chloe answered, she waved her hands as if shoeing the idea away. "Why visit a strange family in another country when I have my own family of friends right here in Smallville?" she shrugged her shoulders. "They don't really like me anyway. Juice?" she poured him a glass as she spoke.  
  
Lex, seeing he had no choice nodded. "They don't like you?"  
  
The small girl shrugged again. "I ask questions. I'm a curious person." She put the juice in front of him. "Gram's has some theory that if information is supposed to be known then it would be told. No questions necessary."  
  
"Good theory. What kind of questions to you ask?" Lex asked taking a small sip of his juice.  
  
Chloe returned to her strange objects on the stove. "Not complicated ones. Just.I don't know! Nothing private, you know, like what positions do you do in bed." Lex choked on his juice and Chloe laughed. "I wasn't asking you!"  
  
Lex nodded. "Right.well." Lex watched her pull a face at something she was stirring in a bowl before tipping it down the sink. He noticed that she hadn't asked what he was doing sitting in her kitchen on a Saturday morning; it was as if she almost expected people to drop by with no reason or purpose. They had talked some about her meteor theory, and traded comments on Lana and Clark's compatibility, but he didn't think they were on a 'stop-by-my-house-and-chat' basis. But he was content to just sit there and watch her attempt to cook.  
  
She turned off the stove and placed the food on the table. It was an unsteady pile of yellow bread. She must have caught Lex's questioning look, as she pulled two plates out of the cupboard, sugar, two spoons, forks and knifes. Chloe evened out the pile between them and sat down opposite him smiling.  
  
"What is it?" Lex asked delicately.  
  
Chloe laughed, "French toast, Chloe style." She stood back up and crossed back over to Lex's side of the table. She opened the sugar and picked up a spoon. Chloe evenly spread the sugar over the toast and gave the wary man a knife and fork before sitting back down.  
  
Lex looked at the food cautiously not wanting to hurt the girls feelings. But as he looked up at her, the smile had turned from one of friendship to one that dared him. Lex suddenly got the feeling that the toast was part of an initiation - if he ate it he would be accepted. He carefully broke off a piece and put the fork to his mouth, while remembering the toast dropped to the floor, the faces she had pulled and the stunned expression she wore now..he chewed slowly and swallowed. It actually wasn't as bad as he imagined.  
  
Chloe nearly choked herself. "You ate it? Seriously? Wow!" She poked at her own food and said. "I might try mine now."  
  
Lex laughed on the inside. It was a test. Not the kind he was used to though - she was testing to see if her food was edible. He nodded to himself, she would do perfectly.  
  
~Chloe~ Okay, it's official - he wants something. Nobody, not even my dad or Clark (and that boy eats anything!) likes my cooking. Add in the fact that he has pretty much written all over his face that he is trying to be comfortable here and you have a recipe for the Lex we all know and don't love. Now to find out what.  
  
Add a Little Spice  
  
"So, Chloe." Lex took a long swig of his juice to rid his mouth of the awful toast, preparing to go in for the kill. "I was just thinking about taking a trip to Metropolis to see Hamlet performed by a new drama group and I was wondering if you would accompany me?"  
  
Chloe was taken back by the thought of going out anywhere with a Luthor, "I thought you hired girls for that sort of thing." She said cattily.  
  
Lex noted the comment and bit his tongue to hold back a scathing reply. Keep it friendly, Luthor. "Usually I would, but I am tired of having a conversation with a female with the IQ of a scone. Like it or not, you would be one of the few women I know that can match me."  
  
"And Lana?" Chloe asked feigning innocence.  
  
"I never liked repeating myself."  
  
"Right." Well anything for a possible interview. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Now." Lex replied, standing.  
  
"I'm not ready 'now'!" Chloe said incredulously. There was no way that she would go into her old home town like this.  
  
"But I like what you're wearing." Lex commented.  
  
"Hair? Make-up? Any of these words ringing a bell?"  
  
"It starts at two. Its ten now, I suggest you hurry."  
  
Standing outside the theater, Chloe felt horribly out of place wearing the clothes Lex had insisted she wore - but she had compromised and he allowed her to change into a short skirt. All the women around her had neck lines that would have made J.Lo shudder and skirts shorter that Britney's. Chloe turned on her DocMartain heal and headed back to the car. Lex caught her half way there and hooked her arm through his and patted her hand patronisingly. "You're fine." They were headed back towards the doors to the building when Lionel Luthor headed them off. Lex smirked, here we go.  
  
"Lex." Lionel's mouth was a grim line. "We need to talk." And walked off expecting his son to follow.  
  
Lex gave Chloe's hand a quick squeeze and promised his return before he headed off in the direction his father had taken. Chloe took a few seconds to curse her inner-reporter and discreetly followed. The men had headed to the alley beside the theater and spoke in hushed voices. Chloe positioned herself so she could hear what was going on but couldn't be seen.  
  
"What are you doing here with the Sullivan girl?"  
  
"She's a friend."  
  
Chloe smiled with pride at the smooth way Lex delivered the line - she like being associated with him, even if it was only as a friend. She could only love single life so much before it got boring.  
  
"You brought a Smallville TEENAGER just to piss me off didn't you?"  
  
"Did it work?" Chloe was stunned. He didn't like her after all; she was simply a source of revenge.  
  
"And she's dressed like that, it might be okay in Smallville but this is the big leagues. A Luther shouldn't be seen with a farmgirl."  
  
"Well then, there goes my reputation of being a man of beautiful women then." He didn't even think she was pretty? Chloe was stung.  
  
"Alexander if you bring her into that theater there will be hell to pay."  
  
"Well I guess we'll see you in there!" Chloe heard Lex's footsteps approaching her hiding place and hurried back to where he had left her, blinking back tears as she again cursed her instincts. She had just regained control of her emotions as Lex stepped into view. Chloe smiled brightly and gave him a little wave. Two can play at this game.  
  
~Chloe~  
  
So Lex thinks he can use me. I'll show him what a pissed off Smallville TEENAGER can do to him.  
  
And a Little Shakespeare  
  
Lex took hand and as they entered the large structure and Chloe let him. Most of the people in there stared as they passed and Chloe made as if she was happy and figured she was doing a pretty good job of it as Lex gave a little wave to his father as they passed, but her mind was working overtime, thinking of all the ways to extract revenge on the a$$hole that Clark somehow remained friends with.  
  
By the time she was seated, Chloe knew just how. It was mean, it was loud and it was embarrassing - but she was willing to sacrifice her dignity for this and if she knew Lex, he wouldn't even sue. Lex put his arm around her as the lights dimmed and his father sat behind them. It was gonna work perfectly.  
  
Chloe had almost forgotten her plan as she grew involved in the play. She fidgeted as she wondered if she should even go through with it. Lex placed his hand on her thigh, just under the hem of her skirt to stop her from moving. Chloe figured this was her chance, she took in a breath and stood up. "NO! I will not have sex with you!!" she yelled storming off.  
  
Lex's head shot up and stared at her with an open mouth. Chloe ran out of the box seat area and out or the theater. She paused half way down the street, feeling sick. She had just disgraced the Luthor name and her best friend's best friend. She felt sick.  
  
He deserved it! A voice in her head screamed. He called you and ugly farm girl with no dress sense. He used you! No one messes with Chloe Sullivan. But Chloe just couldn't make herself believe it.  
  
Suddenly heavy footsteps sounded behind her and Chloe resumed walking, wiping tears from her eyes. Lex grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What the hell was that all about." The cool demeanour was gone and Lex was just.angry. "Why the hell did you do that?!?!"  
  
Chloe whirled on him building up all her anger. "You were using me! You never wanted to go to Hamlet with me. I was just a means for revenge against your stupid fight with your father!"  
  
Lex took a step back, his stony face back in place. "You heard." He stated.  
  
"Yeah I heard. I'm a freaking reporter! You should have known better!" Chloe accused.  
  
"I didn't mean it the way it came out. I was just letting him think that. I did want to be with you."  
  
The miserable girl just hugged herself, wishing she could actually see what Lex was feeling instead of looking through his compassionless blue eyes. "I wanna go home."  
  
"I'll take you." Lex said and he turned, as if father had a few hours earlier expecting Chloe to follow.  
  
"I'll take the bus." Chloe turned the other way, she knew the bus station was in the direction Lex was headed but she didn't want to follow him.  
  
Lex turned and watched her walk away. He shook his head sorrowfully, he, Lex Luthor felt horrible. The damage she caused in the theater was repairable; his dad would take care of that. But the hole in both of their hearts could never be filled. 


	2. Searching For Forgiveness

~The First Visitor~  
  
Chloe lay in bed, curled into a ball. It had been two days since Lex had taken her out and the phone had not stopped ringing. Lex had sent flowers, cards and even coffee vouchers to get her to open the door again. 'Not a chance in hell.' Chloe had whispered.  
  
Her father wanted to know what was going on - even though he was over seas he could tell from her voice something had happened, Chloe cursed her expressive nature - but she couldn't take telling him what she had done.what -he- had done. Lex told Clark that something happened, she wasn't sure how much, but it was enough for Clark to be beating down her door every five seconds. Like now.  
  
Chloe got up and answered the door. "What?" she could tell Clark thought she was a mess but right now she could honestly care less about her long lasting crush. She noted the flowers in his hand. Daises. Cute. "Get in here." She said waving her hand to usher him in.  
  
"I heard about you and Lex." Clark said hesitantly.  
  
Chloe frowned. "How much did you hear?"  
  
Clark shook his head. "Enough to know he screwed up and your pissed off. He didn't go into details. But he told me to tell you he's pissed at himself as well."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Like I care what he feels." They walked into her kitchen. "Want something to eat? I make some wicked French toast." Chloe kicked herself mentally and when that didn't work - physically. She hadn't even thought about making -that- food since -that- day.  
  
Clark saw the foot kick the other one and thought about questioning it but decided that, with the mood she was in, the foot would sooner collide with his head than get a straight answer and he'd sooner kick his own head than eat her food anyway. He settled for a simple "no, I just ate." Even though it was a lie, it saved a lot of stomach ache and foot action.  
  
Chloe sat down opposite Clark and stared him straight in the eye. "You wanna know what happened don't you?"  
  
Clark nodded sheepishly and gave her the hundred watt smile that would have melted her heart any other day. "So do Pete, Lana, Mom, Dad."  
  
The petite girl stood up snatched the flowers from clutching fingers and potted around the house, looking for a vase while explaining the deal to Clark. "Your little friend Lex decided to use me to take revenge out against his father, but I, unknowingly, went along with it because I thought 'hey, maybe Lex isn't the big bad everyone thinks he is and maybe I'll get an interview out of it!' But no. Lex HAD to go and prove me wrong. So I kinda stood up in the middle of the play and." she mumbled the rest of the sentence.  
  
Clark know Chloe was an amazing woman, that was one of the reasons he was friends with her, but her ability to say that many words in one breath just floored him. "Once again slower and more coherent. Please."  
  
"LEX IS A JERK AND I MADE THE WORLD REALISE IT!!!!!!!!" Chloe yelled. "Did you get that?"  
  
Clark nodded mutely. Again with the amazing. He knew he would get yelled at again but he was a sucker for info and Lana and Pete would kill him if he didn't get all the facts. "How did you make the world realise it?"  
  
"Oh, I yelled out that he wanted to have sex with me right at the climax of the play." Chloe beamed at him.  
  
Clark sat back in his seat. "Right."  
  
Chloe pouted, "He deserved it."  
  
Clark nodded again. "I'm sure he did. But you realise what you've done."  
  
Chloe frowned. 'who's side is he on?' "Who's side are you on?"  
  
Clark held up his hands. "No ones. I just-"  
  
"Get out." Chloe pointed at the door. She realised that she was being mean to Clark but she couldn't help it. He was taking Lex's side after all he had done to her.  
  
"Chloe-"  
  
The small girl walked into her room and blared her stereo system so she couldn't hear Clarks pleas. She watched out of her window as Clark left the house and headed back home.  
  
_Clark_ That guy has messed up BIG. I hope he can get himself out of it, she can be a real b!tch when upset.  
  
~Crazy~  
  
That's what she was. Crazy. Chloe hadn't had her coffee fix in days and Coke just wasn't cutting it. Could she risk it? She weighed up the pro's and con's of each choice. On one hand Lex knew that she needed coffee so he could have the Beanery staked out as he knew she wouldn't go in the Talon just because he owned it. On the other hand - Coffee. Chloe grabbed her keys. 'Maybe if I hurry.' She grabbed a hat for luck.and cover.  
  
As she pulled up outside the Beanery Chloe looked for Lex's car, there was no way any of his cars would blend in. Chloe took a breath and made a hasty entrance. 'In and out Chloe, in and out.'  
  
She pushed open the door and focused on the counter, thanking any god out there that there was no queue. She placed her order and tapped on the counter impatiently as the waitress prepared her order. The girl was a trainee. 'God damn it.' Chloe shook her head. This was gonna take ages.  
  
She had exited the building when Lex's car pulled up. Chloe took a quick second to weigh her options. Run and look like an immature idiot not to mention a baby. Or walk quickly and casually, Chloe style, to her car parked only a few feet away. She went with the second. Pity Lex was faster than her.  
  
"Chloe!" Lex called out.  
  
She paused, having no idea why she did so. "It's Miss Sullivan to you." She said cattily.  
  
Lex took a breath as he reached her. "You let me call you Chloe two days ago."  
  
"Two days ago you weren't a lying cheating a$$."  
  
Lex acknowledged the blow with a nod of his head. "I know what I did was unfair."  
  
"Damn straight." Chloe yelled. "you messed up big."  
  
"Let me make it up to you."  
  
"Oh, can you take me to an ice show so you can ram a skate down my throat? Cos that's how I felt at Hamlet." Chloe blinked back tears. "You hurt me."  
  
Lex was not a person that had much experience with emotional people. Let alone emotional wrecks like the girl in front of him. But he caused it and he promised Clark he would fix it - and what that boy wanted he usually got. Purely for the fact that Clark had saved his life. "It was wrong. I know. I knew. But you don't understand what position I was in."  
  
"What about the position I was in? Huh? I was the ugly, underdressed girl from hicktown that had thought she made it to the big leagues cos her dad's boss asked her out. How do you think I felt?"  
  
Lex was tiring of the situation, he hated himself because he actually had feeling for this girl, but every time he thought he had taken a step forward, Chloe would go on a rant that took him several steps back. "I'm sorry."  
  
Chloe was stunned, but covered it by nodding. "So you are human. Who knew."  
  
Six words. He was making progress. "Let me take you out again. I promise - no ice shows." He smiled. An actual smile.  
  
Chloe opened the door to her car. "Not likely."  
  
-Chloe- I hate him. I hate me. I wanted to accept! After embarrassing me -and- himself in front of everyone, after making me feel like an awful person.I wanted to go out with him. I am crazy. You know what's worse? When the phone rung later that night and the caller ID said it was him.I picked up. I blame it on the lack of caffeine.  
  
  
  
Lex sat in his office rubbing his temples. He'd called Chloe and she'd picked up - he was making progress. She agreed to meet with him in the Beanery in half an hour for an interview. Which was now in ten minutes. Lex grabbed his keys and left his castle. "Here we go."  
  
Chloe was doing the same thing. 'What the hell is wrong with me? No, wait, I really don't wanna know.'  
  
Lex and Chloe arrived at the same time but walked in separately - Chloe almost ran ahead. When he reached the table she was seated at he noted the stone expression on her face, much like the one that was permanently on his. "So." Lex started.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes with holding the urge to kick him in the head. "Don't start with me Luthor. I'm here for the interview that's it." Lex nodded and Chloe begun questioning him.  
  
"So, how long have you been a jerk?"  
  
Lex shook his head. "I thought you wanted an interview."  
  
Chloe nodded. "That was a question for the interview, answer it."  
  
"Chloe-"  
  
"Mr Luthor."  
  
Lex sighed. "I know you hate me right now. And I know I screwed up. You got me back. Can we call it even?"  
  
Speaking into the recorder in her hand. "Lex knows that he is a moron but refuses to answer how long he has been this way. Next question. I noticed that our incident - which by the way may appear in the Torch - has not been in the papers, seeing it was a Luthor incident and everything you do winds up in the papers, so how did you manage to elude them this time. Was it because I am an ugly farm girl or because your father paid them off?"  
  
"You wouldn't put it in the Torch. It only shows that you're gullible." Lex regretted the comment as soon as it left his mouth.  
  
Speaking into the recorder. "Ladies and Gentlemen the rumours are true. Lex has proved that he is in fact an a$$hole and I have it on tape." Chloe stood up turning the tape recorder off. "This interview is over Mr. Luthor. Never call me again." With that, the blonde stormed out of the coffee shop.  
  
"Shit!" Lex ran after her, realising that she had power over him that his father couldn't manipulate. "Chloe give me the tape."  
  
"No way Mr. Luthor. It's mine. You knew you were on the record when you made the comment." She reached her car.  
  
"I mean it." He pulled her around and held onto her arm.  
  
"So do I." Chloe tried to pull away but Lex had her backed up against the car.  
  
Lex realised the position they were in and exactly how far away his lips were from hers, so he straightened and asked again. "Miss Sullivan, please."  
  
Chloe bit her lip. She could give him the tape and he would back off or she could keep the tape, even though she really wasn't gonna use it - Lex was right, it would only make her look stupid. Suddenly Lex kissed her and her mind was empty. So was her hand.  
  
When Lex pulled away he held up the recorder that was now in his hand and Chloe closed her eyes, defeated.  
  
~Chloe~ So, I won, I lost and I kissed Lex Luthor. What could possibly be next? I can't figure out if I hate Lex or not. I mean he was a -really- good kisser! 


	3. Forgiven

When morning rose Chloe was sitting in her room, eyes closed to the sun that was filtering through her curtains. She hadn't been able to forget the kiss. It wasn't much of a kiss, she knew that, it was just a distraction.but it was one hell of a distraction. She looked down at her notebook. 'I HATE LEX' was typed over and over.  
  
She looked at her alarm clock, 8am. 'Dad should be heading to work any minute now.' She could hear him talking downstairs, she couldn't hear any other voices so Chloe assumed he was on the phone.or talking to himself. Suddenly he called out, "Chloe, are you busy tonight?"  
  
Chloe paused, she had made plans to sulk in the Beanery on her own but if something better happened along, she'd be up for it. Pulling her hair away from her face, Chloe jogged down the stairs - still wearing her night shirt, which was actually one of her dad's old business shirts and boxer shorts. "No, why?"  
  
She came to a complete stop when she saw Lex Luthor was sitting in her kitchen, for the second time that week. But this time she was wearing far too little clothing and was far too annoyed with him to be pleased about it. "Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Luthor." Chloe scowled.  
  
"Mr Luthor has been kind enough to offer to take you to dinner tonight. Something about a replacement interview, because your last one didn't go as planned." Her father said.  
  
"Our last one went fine, and I am busy tonight." She turned on her heel and walked back to her room, discreetly pulling down her shirt on the way as she felt Lex's eyes on her.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't busy?" her poor father called, confused as hell.  
  
"Give me a minute, I'll make plans." She called back.  
  
Lex stood. "May I talk to her?" he asked Gabe.  
  
Gabe waved him on, "Be my guest. I have to get going. Say goodbye to her for me."  
  
The younger man followed the stomping footsteps to her room and knocked gently on the door that was still open. He saw her sitting Indian style on her bed typing on her notebook, "How are the plans going."  
  
"No where with you." Chloe pouted.  
  
"Please Chloe, we need to talk." Lex came and stood near her bed, trying to see what she was typing.  
  
The young girl snapped her notebook closed and glared at him. "So talk."  
  
Lex didn't know where to start. "Your father left, he said goodbye."  
  
"That's great. If that's all you have to say, then I'll see you around."  
  
"Chloe that's not all." Lex sighed. He felt awkward standing there but knew better than to sit beside her. "I don't like the fact that your mad at me."  
  
"Luthor, hundreds of people hate you and you don't care about that. What's one more?"  
  
"One more is nothing. But if your that one, then its something."  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked, not sure if she should feel honoured or not.  
  
"Because you mean something to me."  
  
"What's something?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions."  
  
"I'm a reporter."  
  
"Well I don't know what that something is, that's why I invited you to dinner. So I could find out." Lex said, finally sitting. Chloe fought the urge to move away. He sounded sincere, but then he sounded sincere last time.  
  
"Why did you tell dad it was for an interview?" Chloe asked.  
  
"It's the only thing that we have that doesn't make people suspicious. Could you imaging telling him what happened? He would never let me see you again."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Chloe sighed. "Okay, dinner it is. Where are we going and how do I dress?"  
  
Lex smiled and patted her leg, "I'll take care of that."  
  
  
  
At about 5 in the afternoon a messenger arrived with 3 differently sized boxes, and a note from Lex. The large box contained a dress that was a shimmery blue color, and reached her ankles with a split that reached her upper thigh. The neckline was reasonable, it showed a tasteful amount cleavage, Chloe was happy with the way it clung to her in all the right places. She opened the smaller box and saw a pair of silver shoes that matched the dress perfectly. The last box, one that sat in her palm, held a silver choker. Chloe studied her reflection and was surprised with the girl staring back at her. Even without her hair and makeup done, she looked great.  
  
Chloe opened the letter from Lex and read it aloud. "Chloe, if Lana knows you as well as she seems to think she does, you should be dressed and about to do hair and makeup. I will pick you up at 6. I hope it all fits. - Lex."  
  
Chloe made a mental note to kill Lana, but before she could complete the thought the doorbell rung. Chloe panicked, it was only 5:15! She ran downstairs and opened the door to find Lana wide eyed with her mouth ajar. "You look beautiful!" she gasped.  
  
"Thank you." Chloe smiled, but it was quickly replaced by a frown. Lana was carrying - among other things - three similar boxes.  
  
Lana saw the frown and quickly explained. "Lex invited Clark and I to the ball as well, he gave Clark and I outfits too."  
  
"Ball? He said dinner." Chloe realised that Lana was still outside and ushered her in.  
  
Lana smiled. "He asked me to explain that. Lex didn't think you would come if you knew it was gonna be one of his boring parties. But if he had already given you the dress and had only a little time, you wouldn't cancel."  
  
"Smart man." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Let's get ready."  
  
  
  
Forty minutes later the girls were ready. Lana wore a dark pink dress like Chloe's, and her hair was pulled up into a twist where Chloe's remained down and flipped out. Both sat on Chloe's bed as she told Lana about what had happened with Lex - the things she didn't already know.  
  
Lana shook her head. "I can't believe he did that to you! But you have to admit he is really sorry, I mean look at us. We are going to a Luthor BALL. Not a party. So he must feel bad."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course you're gonna stick up for him! He's your business partner."  
  
Lana shook her head. "No, not just because of that. He is actually an okay guy."  
  
Chloe nodded as the door bell rung. "I guess I'm about to find out." And they headed down stairs.  
  
The boys were waiting in the entryway as the girls begun to descend. "Wow." Both Clark and Lex were taken aback as to how beautiful the girls looked. At Chloe's questioning gaze, Lex stuttered "The door was unlocked."  
  
Chloe smiled at him. "Oh."  
  
Clark took Lana's arm and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful."  
  
Lex did the same with Chloe, "That dress ~really~ looks good on you."  
  
Chloe blushed. "Thank you."  
  
The two couples headed outside to a waiting limo. Lex helped Chloe inside and sat beside her. As the limo pulled away from Chloe's house Lex whispered into her ear, "Do you forgive me yet?"  
  
Chloe nodded. "Yeah." She replied softly looking over at Clark and Lana to see if they were watching - they were to wrapped up in each others presence to notice they were even there.  
  
Lex leaned in and kissed her gently. Chloe responded in kind and put her arms around his neck as he secured his hands on her waist. As the pair broke apart Chloe smiled and whispered "Lana's gonna kill you for messing with my lipstick."  
  
Lex peered at the girl in question, "I think she has her own to worry about." And resumed kissing Chloe. 


	4. The End

Minutes later they arrived at the venue and Chloe was overwhelmed by the amount of people entering the complex and the amount of photographers lined up on the side of the red carpet. Horrified she turned to Lex. "You said nothing about photographers!"  
  
Lex frowned. "There weren't supposed to be any. Chloe I swear I'm not setting you up to be used again."  
  
"I wasn't thinking that Lex, I just don't want to be known as your bimbo of the week for the rest of my life." Chloe told him.  
  
Lex nodded, understanding. "You don't have to be. We'll see what we can do." He put his hand on the small of her back and walked toward the entrance beside Clark and Lana intending to give the impression that they were going together as just a group of friends. Chloe realised this and pulled Lana closer and they linked arms. If they all stuck together there would be no photos of just Chloe and Lex. Apparently it worked; they got in the door in one piece.  
  
Inside the party there were hundreds of people wandering around in outfits that would have cost more than the computer lab at her school. Chloe knew these kinds of people, she used to hang out with the grade school versions, the chatter was meaningless - conversations with people you don't like about things you don't need. Things that homeless people would give an eye for. These type of people disgusted Chloe, people said she had no school spirit, but they were wrong, she just didn't want to end up like the people in front of her.  
  
"You look like you just jumped in the deep end." Lex murmured in her ear interrupting her monologue.  
  
"There are sharks and I forgot how to swim." Chloe responded truthfully.  
  
"I'll take care of you." Lex said holding her hand and guiding her towards the first group of people that were waiting to talk to the host.  
  
After making nice with several (hundred) people Chloe excused herself, feeling light headed after being artificially complemented by every Barbie Doll that felt the need to talk to Lex. She wandered off to the table where the drinks were located and found Lana standing by the table looking just as lost a Chloe, minus one Clark. After a quick scan of the room, Chloe found him standing with a group of men around his age, completely oblivious to the fact that Lana had gone. She joined the brunette beauty, and took a glass from the overly decorated table. "Are we having fun yet?" Chloe asked sarcastically.  
  
Lana laughed and took a sip from her glass, a drink that was highly unlikely containing apple cider, funny, Chloe never picked Lana as a drinker. "I am having fun andClark means well, he's just."  
  
"Blinded by the flash of their expensive watches?" Chloe filled in.  
  
Lana smiled sadly. "He doesn't get out much, so I don't really mind. I just wished he hadn't left me alone, I feel like a fish out of water here. All these fake people trying to be nice. its just, sickening."  
  
Chloe nodded. "I know what you mean. I guess they would notice if we disappeared, huh?"  
  
"I'd like to think so." Lana agreed. "I wouldn't have thought Lex would have left you."  
  
"He didn't, I left him. He had to make with the social, and I kinda got sick of it. As you said all these people are all alike. Every conversation was the same, 'My boyfriend slash husband bought me this' 'Well mine took me here.' its shocking." Chloe imitated the voices of the phoney people that created the population of the party.  
  
"And to think I was almost worried that you'd think that you were too far out of your league here. But you're obviously alright, you're your usual snarky self." Lex said, walking up behind her. "Good to know your not jealous." He joked.  
  
"Its not jealousy when they have nothing you want." Chloe responded.  
  
"Lana, I'm so sorry, I got carried away!" Clark apologised as he ran over to her from his new found friends.  
  
Lana quickly forgave him and ushered him towards the dance floor in an attempt to keep his attention for more than 30 seconds.  
  
Lex pulled Chloe along as he followed the couple. "They have nothing you want?" Lex asked, resuming their conversation.  
  
"Nose jobs, hair extensions and breast enhancement surgery? No thanks, I like my body how it is." Chloe retorted placing her arms around his neck as he held her waist securely.  
  
"So do I, but that's not what I meant." Lex noticed Chloe's blush at his comment but continued anyway. "The rich boyfriends, diamonds hanging from wrists and necklaces, gold decorating every manicured finger? None of that appeals to you?" he asked.  
  
"That is all stuff I can and am living without. I don't need someone to take me out of the country or buy me something I don't need whenever I feel unloved or neglected. I'd value someone being there to hug me when I needed a hug, not a million dollar jewel. In the long run, where is that gonna get you? How deeply can you love when all you love is money?" Chloe shook her head. "None of that is for me, I'm happy as I am, where I am. At least I have an idea of who my real friends are and who is just using me. These people can't draw the line. I feel lucky that I can, so I'm going to enjoy every minute of it because its my life."  
  
Lex smiled at her. "And that's the reason I'm here with you, not one of these hollow people. You see the world through human eyes, not in the reflection of a gold ring. They are merely a shadow of a person like yourself, Chloe Sullivan."  
  
"Thank you Lex. That means a lot to me." The little blond rested her head on his chest and swayed slightly to the music. A few days ago she never would have seen herself here, but now she's glad that she can. Life is a long journey, but its only a glimpse of what could be and what is. All Chloe could do is make the most of it, the ups and downs, the joy and disappointments. All of it is life, and she was glad she had proven to someone, even if it was Lex Luthor, that she could make him see she wasn't just some blond with a weakness for expensive toys. Chloe Sullivan was an independent person that knew how to live life, and to enjoy every minute. that said, she secretly hoped those minutes would be spent with Lex. 


End file.
